


Devils accountant goes down to Georgia

by nifty_knee_cap



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angel Billy Hargrove, Demon Steve Harrington, Hell is just stuffy, I switched up some things though, Lucifer is kind of nice, M/M, based off a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_knee_cap/pseuds/nifty_knee_cap
Summary: Based off of a tumblr text post that someone wanted a demon/angel romance but the demon is the stuffy orthodox one and the angel is like “hold my beer”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I think of hell I think of working in office spaces so yeah um enjoy!

Steve was never good or bad during his mortal life he was just simply a teenager. He drank too much with his friends, was mean to those less fortunate than him, and engaged in some explicit physical activities outside of marriage but he didn’t think that would put him in hell? But, I guess blowing up yourself and a cave full of demogorgons still counts as suicide. So, here he was, desk number 152, in the souls department. He was specialized in the acquiring and accounting of all bargained souls, that was until he was called into the Boss’s office. 

He was actually quite proud of himself turning his unfortunate situation into a survivable one and he was pretty good at his job. He reviewed all contracts with parties involved and negotiated terms once the human was pronounced dead. Sure telling someone their soul belongs to a demon for a millennium can be a hassle but most people knew what they were getting into and being called in for a review this early in the season was a sure sign of a well deserved promotion. 

“You called for me, Sir.” Steve timidly crept into the widespread office. Hell was much cleaner than he expected. 

There was a large cherrywood desk sat in the middle of the room, a bar sat to the left that contained a variety of liquors all of Lucifer’s personal favorites, and the man himself stood in front of the windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor overlooking the small shacks that housed working demons and released souls alike. 

“Steven! Yes, come in. Have a seat and the Sir is unnecessary, call me Lucifer or perhaps Morgan? Haven’t heard that name in awhile.” 

Morgan was not your typical Boss. Of course he has a reputation so most employees get all their work done on time. There was one time when Steve submitted his work late because one the collectors forgot to retrieve a soul but Morgan was quite understanding and simply made Steve run some errands to make up for it. Steve might even have crush on the guy, what can he say he has a thing for blue eyes. Morgan finally turned away from the window and sat at his desk rifling through papers before his eyes landed on Steve. “I am promoting you Steven. You are precise, diligent and leave no room for errors.”

Steve knew this was coming, that sweet corner office with its own water fountain had his name all over it! Water was scarce not that anyone needs to drink it but man does it make the workday go by faster and there’s always a line for it in the break room. 

“Thank you sir- Morgan, I won’t let you down.” Steve rose slowly from his chair to make sure he was free to go. 

“I know you won’t; meet up with Hopper in the morning and he’ll give you your field assignments.” Having finally found the paper he was looking for he turns in his chair to face the window once more. 

“Field assignment, I’m sorry I thought you were promoting me?”

“I am. To the field.”

“But I’m in acquiring and accounting? Once I acquire the soul I account for it, review the bargain and send it to its owner. The next logical step would be moving to the release department that handles how freed souls will spend the rest of eternity here not going to retrieve souls myself that’s more Hopper-” 

Man this guy was a whiner, tell someone they got a promotion and here’s what he’s met with. With a sigh Lucifer turns to face Steve. 

“Do not tell me what you should be doing, you seem to forget where you are because i treat you so well. I like you Steven, always have, but one thing I will not tolerate is insubordination, you don’t have a choice. Not even God himself has the right to explain anything to me. I established everything you see before you. That shirt and tie you wear, this building, the water that you all crave. My hell is not earth, there’s no free will here. Do you know why you’re in the A&A department?” 

Steve thought he did, on his first day he arrived at the Suicide and Preemptive death department and because he didn’t bargain his soul he could immediately join the workforce. This was the first department with an opening and he’s been moving up the demonic corporate ladder ever since then. 

“I get an alert each time God directly sends a soul here, you killed yourself to save your friends but you weren’t always so selfless. You were a bully and a user like your friend Tommy and God thought your sacrifice still wasn’t enough. Nothing is ever enough for my father. I came and reviewed your case personally and saw a lot of myself in you I’m just a little more reckless.”  
Lucifer laughed to himself and got up from his chair to stand before Steve leaning slightly on his desk.

“I can trust you to not to succumb to earthly pleasures because no offense your life is better here. There is a soul at a tipping point only you can get it for me and it’ll allow you to see those friends you saved all those years ago. Hopper will be your liaison you will report all your findings to him. Get some rest tonight and tomorrow the sun will shine on you once more. Steve just bowed and and left not knowing what to expect. 

He did have a point, Steve never really saw a future for himself on earth. Here he’s able to meet all kinds of people, never worry about bills or getting sick because he’s already dead. They all have one goal, getting an earth pass or being recycled but he wasn't interested in that. Only the head of each department has them. Steve thought he would get his through acquiring and accounting but now he’s starting over in collections. That’s just fine, Steve has nothing but time. 

Lucifer knew this was a bad idea but it was the only way he could make contact. While debating on whether he should have sent Hopper instead he received a knock on his door and it was the man himself. “Hey Lu can I talk to you?”

“Always friend” The pair had grown close once Jim’s eldest daughter had died and he tried to make a deal. He was the only living human with a pass to hell and heaven along with his lovely wife Joyce. 

“You know I support you but if he starts popping up earth side and the kids recognize him, it’s going to be a mess. Nancy and Jonathan still have photos of him hanging up, Dustin named his kid after him, how am I going to explain it?”

“Hop don’t worry without a pass they won’t be able to see him unless they’re dreaming. Take these rings one for him and one for you. Whenever he wears it he’ll be able to project to earth as an influencing presence only.”

“Do you think he’s ready?”  
“I guess we’ll find out, good luck and Devils Speed”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy runs into an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo my lovelies thank you to everyone who’s read the first chapter I hope you enjoy this one as well and to my peeps just reading I hope you also enjoy! feel free to comment, if you have any suggestions you can find me on tumblr at niftykneecap

“Angel 221194 report to the main gate” Billy had   
been waiting for what felt like eons to get off of his suspension. You coerce one man not to kill his wife’s lover in your true form and everyone gets pissy. Today is his first day back on earth and he’s so glad to be out from under the archangels thumbs and back to saving souls. 

He was tired of running around doing everyone’s errands. 94 grab this, 94 make that, blondie lift this and clean that. I mean he’s no saint but he shouldn’t be treated like a slave either. . 

“Are you ready?” His wonderful partner in crime, Kali, sauntered up to him with all the items they might need for their departure. They didn’t always get along; they used to scream at each other so loud thunderstorms would pound down on earth and even heaven's gate itself. That was until they had a come to Jesus moment, he literally came to the angel quarters and forced them to go repair all the damages they caused. Then they bonded over how they both died to protect their sisters, their abusive fathers and equally great hair. They were the only humans to ever be granted angel status thus alienating them more. They still don’t know why but at least they have each other. 

“Kali you’re being given your first solo mission in San Francisco and Billy you’re going back to Hawkins. You have a special mission, your liaison Joyce will explain it all” 

Just when Billy thought his punishment was over here he was forced to go back to that slump. Granted he hasn’t seen it in about thirty years, all the family he keeps tabs on moved out of state and he’s only allowed to see them in times of peril. His only saving grace was Joyce Byers, he wasn’t allowed to see her often but he relished in the times he was.

It was night when he finally made his way to the diner he and Joyce had claimed as their own. She hugged him so tight he thought his bones might break. Before he could even ask about his assignment she began to weep. “Hey, what is it?”  
After a couple of sniffles Joyce managed to whisper “who is it” she had to be discreet only she could see Billy, to avoid looking like a crazy person she put her phone up to her ear. 

“Lucas was shot and they don’t think he’s going to make it but I know that he’s not”

“Where is he? I can’t bring him back I don’t have that kind of juice but maybe I can heal him if he’s not too far gone” 

“No, that’s sweet Billy but it’s his time. There’s a different soul you’re here to save.”

“Who?” He was starting to get nervous, Joyce wasn’t ever this vague. Whoever it is must be destined for some pretty major stuff and headed way off course for G. O. D to interfere. 

“It’s a long story and I don’t have time to tell you we have to get to Lucas.” 

The hospital was quiet just the sound of Lucas’s sister, Erica, snoring at his side and Max’s feet pacing in the hall. Joyce went to grab the girls dinner and Hopper went to pick up Mike and Will from the airport. 

“Lucas, hey brat get up” slowly Lucas opened his eyes only to find Billy Hargrove staring back at him. Still 17 and probably still an asshole. 

“I am dreaming or have you always been that ugly”  
Billy let out a quiet laugh, he could tell this would be an easy transition. Usually there’s a lot of crying involved a lot of confusion but some souls just know and they’ve already made peace.

“You know why I’m here?” Billy asks. Lucas had a pretty good idea. 

“I’m going to hell huh?” That gets another laugh from Billy. “Damn Sinclair were you this funny while I was alive?” 

At this Lucas has to sit up in bed. “You’re telling me that YOU Billy Hargrove went to heaven? And they sent YOU Billy H A R G R O V E to collect me”

“Not only did I go to heaven kid I became a fucking angel can you believe that? Usually they send a relative but I’m already here on business and we have a ‘shared history’ so” Billy claps his hands and hops off the bed. 

“So what happens next.” Following Billy’s lead Lucas heads toward the door. “First you’ll think of all the people you love most in this world, I’ll ask you if you have any regrets hopefully you’ll say no then I’ll knock on this door twice and you’ll be on your way. Now typically I’d walk with you but there’s already someone waiting for you.”

“Can I see her one last time.” Billy cracks the door open to find his badass little sister slumped against the walls with tears streaming down her cheeks. She’s a little plumper than the last time he was able to see her but still just as cute and her hair still that flaming red. He looks back at Lucas and he knows he’s a grown man now but Billy can’t help but see the little boy he had once treated so badly. All elbows and knees and such a bravery that Billy had always admired and still admires to this day. 

“Yes but you have to be quick.” Lucas squeezes past Billy and sits right in front of his love. The person whose side he hasn’t left in almost 35 years. “She can’t hear me can she?” 

“No but if it’s important enough it might appear in her dream but I’m not the expert on that. I haven’t exactly mastered dream whispering, I prefer a much more direct approach.” 

“I bet the other angels love that” Lucas said sarcastically and Billy wonders if it’s possible to kill someone twice. Lucas leans in close to Max’s ear and says his goodbyes. Billy can’t hear but he can tell it’s what the kid needs to say to move on. “You good?” Lucas stands and Billy has his answer.

“Are you thinking of everyone you love?”

“Yes”

“Do you have any regrets” 

“No”

Billy knocks once on the door leading to Lucas’s hospital room and then he knocks again. The door begins to glow and Billy takes a step back. “It’s ready when you are” 

“It’s that simple?” Lucas questions.

“That simple.”

“Will I ever found who did this to me?”

“I think that’s one of the reasons I’m here.”

“Will you be able to tell Max?” Billy lets out a huff and leans against the wall. He forgot how inquisitive these brats were.

“The more questions you ask the more it seems like you have regrets and then your case will be up for review and you’ll be stuck down here”

Lucas walks over and puts his hand on the knob and looks at Max one last time. “Will I see her again?” Billy hates this part. How do you tell someone that every soul hangs in balance until their death. Tomorrow she could become a serial killer condemning herself to the land down under and he doesn’t mean Australia. So he simply says “I don’t know, but you will be seeing me soon.” With that Lucas opens the door and walks through. Billy closes the door for him and then it just becomes a gateway to Sinclair’s empty meat sack and a sleeping Erica. That is until the flatline wakes her and gentle sobs begin to float through the door. 

Nurses rush in and it’s chaos for a little while, doctors try to revive him but it’s all in vain. Hop and Joyce are still out, Erica steps away to make calls, and Max just stands there. She’s not screaming not even crying anymore just numb. Billy knows that numbness and also the loneliness that will follow. 

Billy decides to make his way to the cafeteria to find Joyce. He turns around finding none other than “Harrington?!”


End file.
